The Girl with the sea shell
by kairi-7717
Summary: Bones and her crew come to the lovely Destiny Island. To solve a murder case they will find help from the most unique group of people. What lies in the clues reveals that there is something much more deeper going on.


**A BonesXkingdom hearts crossover! There should be more of these. So I thought that I would write one. I hope you enjoy!**

It was a crisp morning of mid spring. Everyone at the Jeffersonian was relaxing a bit, since they haven't had a case in a few says. They enjoyed not having to solve a murder from a deranged psychopathic killer.

"Hey ya Bones!"

Brennan looked up from her desk to see her partner walking in with a smirk on his face. "Booth, what are you doing here? So we have a case?" she asked, being a little suprised to see him.

"Hm? Wha, no. No case." He sat down on her couch that was in her office, still in an excited mood.

She just gave him a look, "So…why are you here then?"

"What? Can't I just come and visit one of my friends?" He asked crossing his leg.

"Yes, I guess you could, but judging by your behaviors, there is something going on." She shot back, trying to figure out her partner.

He just shook his head. "Nope. Nothing at all."

There was silence for a few minutes before Booth shot up from his seat. He rubbed his hands together and gave a small wave. "Well see ya Bones. I'm going to say hi to Cam."

"Wait, you're leaving?" She asked questionably. He had just gotten there.

"Uh, yep. Bye!" then he left the room leaving a puzzled Brennan.

"That was weird." Brennan then turned back to her work at her desk. She was studying the ancient tribe of the Mehothians.

Within minutes of Booth's departure from leaving her office, he poked his head back in. "Hey Bones! We have a case. Let's go pack!"

She set down the paper she was holding to look up at him. "Pack? Why?"

Booth shot her a wide smile. "Because Bones were going to an island!" Booth then jumped in the room, shaking his hips, dancing to a tune in his head.

"Well if we have a case Booth, then we shouldn't be happy about it. It means someone's dead." She said plainly. Obviously ruining his fun moment.

"But it's an island Bones! The ocean air, the ocean view…"

"And a crime scene Booth." She said cutting him off. "Where are we going?"

"A place called Destiny Islands." He said plainly. His fun being sucked away.

Bones on the other hand started to get excited... "Oh I've heard of the place. No one has actually been there before. They say it's in the heart of the Bermuda triangle."

Booth crossed his arms. "Really? Well we got a call to go…so let's go!"

Brennan gathered her things and the folder containing the information of the Mehothians. She could take the time on the airplane to study them more. She picked up her bag to walk out the door. "We can take my personal jet."

Booth stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait…you have a personal jet? Since when!"

In the plane sat Booth, Bones, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Zack. Brennan decided that she would take her team with her since they would be spending their time on an island. They could have some fun afterward and not be cooped up in the lab the whole time.

"I am so ready for this." Hodgins said acting like an excited kid on Christmas morning. "Were going into the heart of triangle. Where no man comes back out alive."

"The Bermuda triangle is just a legend. Since its magnetism is at a higher frequency, making the interments go haywire." Zack informed.

"Oh no. I heard about these islands and believe me, there is no magnetism behind it. This is one conspiracy the government is hiding." Hodgins debated back not letting Zack persuade him.

"Hodgins, there is no government conspiracy." Booth said rolling his eyes.

"I beg to differ. Not one person has set foot on the islands. Why is it you ask? Alternate reality."

Booth laughed. "That's your answer? That's your big theory? An alternate reality."

"That's scientifically impossible. For an alternate reality to occur there…"

Hodgins cut him off. "Fine, once we get there, we'll see who is right." He crossed his arms with a big smug look on his face.

Angela was tired of listening to the boys bickering; she turned around to see what Brennan was reading. "Hey sweetie. You've been reading that thing for hours. What is it?"

Brennan put down the papers. "Its information about an ancient tribe called the Mehothians."

"The who da what a?" Angela chuckled

"The Mehothians Ang. They believed that inside the heart there was light and darkness. When someone of a bad spirit let the darkness inside their heart out, they could command shadowy demons that would eat anything made of light." she explained

Ang cringed. "Sounds brutal."

Bones nodded. "They were brutal indeed."

Hodgins just so happened to hear their conversation. He jumped into the empty seat across from Angela. "Are you two talking about the Mehothians?"

Angela looked at him weird. "Ya why?"

Hodgins eyes went bugged eyed. "Dude the Mehothians were the coolest!"

Bones cocked her head to the side surprised that her friend knew about them. They were not a very well know tribe. "You know of them Hodgins." She then heard her air phone and answered it.

"How can a conspiracy theorist not know of them?" He was basically jumping in his seat. "An ancient tribe worshiping a secret realm of darkness. They would have to sacrifice seven young princesses to open the door."

"Wow Hodgins you know a lot about them." Angela was impressed.

"The sweet parts are the warriors of light that would ward off the evil darkness. Weapons embedded with the elemental magic of the things around us." He continued.

Bones then hung up the air phone. "The pilot says we will cross the Bermuda triangle in about five minutes. He says we should probably buckle up. There will probably be some air turbulence."

Angela turned to Brennan with a concerned look on her face. "Do you think this is safe sweetie?"

"My pilot id the best in the world. Don't worry Angela, we'll be fine.

But as the words left her mouth, the plane started to rattle, with the lights flickering

"Right, safe…" Angela said sarcastically.

The plane then shook, rattling everything and even its passengers. The plane then seemed to be diving at an alarming rate, but the pilot regained control shortly after. Booth looked out the window to see the clouds dispersing and then looking at the blue sky.

"Well I think that's over with. Looks like we're going to make it." Booth said with a sigh of relief. He even worried a little bit, wondering if they were going to make it.

"Wow, would you look at that." Angela was amazed at the sight.

Everyone then looked at what she was looking at. One huge island in the middle, with a few smaller ones to the side. The pilot the turned the seat belt signs on.

BKBKBKBKBBKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK

After everyone picked up their bagged, they waited out front to be picked up. The airport was small and no one seemed to be around. They waited for about an hour before Booth was ticked off enough to call someone. "This is getting really irritating. I tried calling and my call won't go through. It's like I don't get any cell service here."

The airport manager they walked up behind them. "It's not every day we get new folks around here. You can call me Steve." He shook Booths hand He was a mid-aged man who was bald. He sounded northern. His eyes were a deep cerulean blue.

"Ya, we can kinda notice." Booth was irritated.

"Were sorry. Anyway, I was asked to drop you guys off at the crime scene. It's not every day that something like this happens."

Sweets leaned over to Hodgins "Didn't he say something like that already."

Hodgins nodded. "Man, this is so creeps Ville. I love it."

"My trucks over here. Not everyone will fit I'm afraid, but if anyone wants to ride in the back they can." Steve unlocked his truck and helped set everyone's luggage in the back. "Alright hop on in."

Hodgins and Zack decided they would be the ones to ride in the back. They would be able to get a better view and feel the ocean breeze better. Meanwhile Booth was already asking questions. "So where is the body?"

"It's on the shore front. One of the kids found it. We blocked off the beach for you guys so no one would see or bother it. We also set up a cover so the sun wouldn't damage any of the evidence you may find." Steve informed.

Bones nodded in approval. "It seems you made things easy for us. Thank you."

"Well it was the only thing we could do at the time. Our sheriff suggested you to come out and help. He is a big fan of your work Dr. Brennan."

Bones smiled. "Well I'm glad."

Steve then pulled up to the beach where there were yellow police tape marked off. They could also see a green tarp down by the shore where the body presumably lays. Bones got out her stuff and went to where the body laid. She was met by the local sheriff.

"Greetings. I'm Sherriff Rike Toma." The silver haired man greeted her with a solemn smile.

"." She noticed he was still young for his age but yet his whole hair was a beautiful silver. He had unnaturally green eyes. _Interesting…_

"F.B.I Agent Sealy Booth. How long has since you discovered the body?"

"It was found two days ago. A kid name Wakka Tenrio found it while playing ball with his friends." Rike explained.

"I'll need the names of all the kids." Booth got out his note pad.

Bones knelt by the body quickly inspecting it. "Caucasian, mid-teens, female. She has lacerations in her arms and legs, maybe due to some type of knife. She also has some unique stab wounds in her abdominal area."

Bones then stood up looking around the area. People were starting to gather to watch them. She walked over to Hodgins. "Continue to collect information; I'm going to talk with Booth."

"On it." Hodgins said taking off.

She waked over to Booth when he just got done talking to the sheriff. He said there were two kids one named Wakka Tenrio and Tidus Hiro."

"They sound Japanese. Maybe the people from this island are from Japanese decent." Brennan concluded.

"Ya well, I want to catch this killer. Who is our victim so far?"

"Female, mid-teens. Caucasian."

Booth sighed. "I really hate these cases."

A native islander who was dresses in an officer uniform, walked up to Bones. "Dr. Brennan. Were about to load up the body and we'll be talking it to the morgue. I'll be the one giving you a ride."

She nodded. "Thanks. I'll be ready in a few minutes." She scanned her surroundings taking in the crime scene. She looked down on the beach noticing an interesting shell. She knelt down to grab it.

Booth looked down at his partner with a questionable look. "Hey you find something there Bones?"

She stood up brushing the sand off of it. "It's a sea shell. I've never seen this type before." She placed it in the palm of her hand so Booth could see it to. It was shaped like a tear drop. The end of it was yellow that flowed into a bright purple. For some reason she was drawn to it. They didn't know why put she placed it in her pocket.

Booth chuckled "What? You already found a souvenir to take back?"

"I'm not sure. Look, my ride is waiting. I want to start examining the body." She changed the subject to avoid Booths question.

Booth was looking to the crowd "I'll meet you there. I'm going with the Sherriff to talk with the two teens who found the body." He noticed three teens who were watching him. They seemed to whisper something to each other as they left. _Wonder what those kids are up to?_ Booth waved and headed off to where the Sherriff stood to get some more information.

**Ok well here is the first chapter. Does anyone see the correlation with sea shell? That was supposed to be your hint. ;D**


End file.
